virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Li
Lucy Ivy Li is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She has been a sports islander staff member since her arrival on the island in June 2015, and also acts as the island's "first aider". History Lucy Li was born on the twenty-third of April, 1999 in Ropewalks, Liverpool, England, in the United Kingdom. She was raised by her parents, Feng and Lixue Li, in the United Kingdom after they decided to move there and learn English before having a child. Thanks to her "Chinese upbringing", Lucy experienced success in school as she studied to become a doctor or nurse - she had not decided just yet. When she was not studying after school, Lucy found great entertainment from roleplaying as a doctor, nurse, or any other variant of medical practictioner in hospitals on Habbo Hotel. Not only was she able to "test out" her knowledge of medicine at that point, but it also helped her to decide that she wanted to be a proper doctor. After she left school with quite high grades, she immediately began to look for a college; however, she ended up receiving an invitation from Rachel to Venus Island. Lucy was hesitant at first, since her priority was to stay in education - her parents did not approve much either. However, after some time of thinking, Lucy concluded that Venus Island was too good of an opportunity to miss, and that she could always resume her education later on. Her parents conceded and let her go under the promise that she would only spend five years on the island and no longer than that. Physical Description Lucy has an ample build with an averagely-sized bust. Her eyes are a brownish-grey mixture, and she most often wears her long brown hair down, although she will sometimes wear her hair in side pigtails. Her facial structure is much more defined and noticeable as being clearly Asian, specifically Chinese; much more so than other Asian islanders such as Paige, Kourtney, and Natalie. Additionally, she has double-jointed arms, which especially freak out Rosalie. Lucy does not like to wear much makeup, but will use a small amount of makeup to smoothen off her face and add a little blush to her cheeks. She may also wear nude lipstick on her lips if she wants to be "extra presentable" for special occasions such as her birthday. Additionally, she does not shave her armpits or pubic region, as she considers those areas "sensitive spots". She is generally quite balanced, although is quite clumsy when tired or exhausted. Not one to pay attention to fashion trends, Lucy likes to dress simply and casually, but most importantly, comfortably. She will most often wear t-shirts or loose tops with skirts or shorts, as well as sandals or canvas shoes; she also likes to wear loose cardigans in the evening. She tends to wear quite inconspicuous colours such as white, black, or grey. Her bikini wardrobe is a different story, however; all of her bikinis are brightly-coloured and boldly-designed, although all of them are restrained and not revealing. Lucy does not wear any jewellery or other accessories, aside from the ribbons that she will use to tie her hair into pigtails. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Despite her size being closer to Hannah's than Kelly's, Lucy is relatively fit thanks to her fitness routine and diet. She loves to eat anything healthy, although her size can be largely attributed to her eating more food than is necessary, regardless of how healthy the foods are. She likes to spend some time in the gym each morning working out and exercising, although she limits herself as she feels that she might get carried away otherwise. She has a good immune system and rarely falls ill, although she is quite allergic to pet fur. She also has a responsible sleep schedule, and is able to fall asleep quite quickly - especially if already tired or exhausted. It has been known for Lucy to fall asleep within minutes of getting into bed. She has an excellent memory, and can usually recall very specific details about something that she remembers well. Lucy speaks with a Scouse accent, and her voice is averagely-pitched. She prefers to speak softly and not too loudly, but will not hesitate to use a loud volume in deserving situations and emergencies. Thanks to her upbringing in Liverpool, she uses many slang terms, words, and phrases from the region; she will say "ta" instead of "thanks", "cozzie" instead of "swimsuit", "butty" instead of sandwich, "ace" instead of "well done", "bevvy" instead of "alcohol", "chuffed" instead of "happy", and "diddy" instead of "small", among others. She can also speak a small amount of Chinese; although she does not have that much of an active interest in doing so, she is open to learning to speak Chinese properly in the future. Personality Lucy is a very optimistic person with a positive attitude to life. She has gone on record as saying that she wants to be a positive impact on as much people as possible, whether it be making friends on Venus Island or saving lives as a doctor. She does have somewhat of an odd sense of humour, however; she tends to find the funniest things are otherwise unfunny to others. For example, she finds "ahegao" hilarious, whereas others may consider it strange or sexually appealing. Lucy has a good sense of judgement, and is able to effectively incorporate most or all aspects of a situation before coming a decision. She is able to see things from the perspective of others, and will use this in order to be of further help to them in a situation. She is very motivated to learn new things, although this is most obvious in certain areas such as medicine and photography. Although she is not brave as such, she is very brave in the sense that her desire to help usually provides her enough courage to be able to ignore any doubts, anxiety, or "what ifs". She is always honest, and considers lying to be pointless since "the truth will always come out eventually". She is very persevering, and will tackle many obstacles in her path towards a goal as if they are just extra challenges for her. Lucy loves nothing more than to be kind and loving towards everyone, not only her friends. She values the lives of everyone, and is very empathetic towards another's struggles regardless of whether or not she can understand it to its fullest extent. She is always glad to do things for others, no matter how small or large, and she does not expect anything in return. She can also forgive quite easily, and is always grateful for anything that she does receive in return for her help. Lucy likes to take a prudent approach to life, and encourages everyone around her to do the same in pursuit of a healthy and safe life. She is very humble, and does not like to talk too much about her own accomplishments without moving the conversation on to others' accomplishments. Likes and Dislikes Lucy's primary passion in life is to help others in any way that she can. She feels great satisfaction and happiness from the knowledge that she is actively improving the lives of others, even if it only in the most insignificant ways. Everything from suggesting some healthy foods in response to someone undecided on what they want to eat, to helping to set up memorable and unforgettable going-away parties for departing islanders - Lucy is as happy as can be when being useful. As a sports islander staff member, Lucy gets to help out with various different activities and maintenance on the island, which she enjoys very much; she is also the island's first aider, which gives her the opportunity to practice her medical skills and gain some experience with first aid before she goes on to study medicine in college and university. She is more often than not unneeded for her medical ability, but she is always ready to jump into action. Her secondary passion is photography. It is a relatively common sight to see Lucy with her mobile phone, spontaneously taking photographs of something that she finds beautiful. While she takes much more photographs than Mackenzie, Lucy prefers the amateur side of it all and does not wish to go professional. Having signed up to Instagram upon moving to Venus Island, knowing that she would be taking a lot of photographs, she likes to upload at least two or three photographs per day, even if they do eventually start to look like duplicates of earlier photographs. Lucy's Instagram account, under the username "thelucyli", has over 11,000 followers as of July 2019. She also commonly features her islander friends in photographs and videos that she posts to her account, with Helen, Harriet, and Natalie making regular appearances. Her content ranges from beach "selfies" and sunsets to videos of day to day fun on the island; the latter of which is popular amongst her followers, with her most viewed post being a short video of Natalie dressed up as a Geisha. She has also "shouted out" other islanders in the past; first she promoted Christina's Instagram account for her modelling career, and then she promoted Natalie's cover of "VIXX - Chained Up" on SoundCloud. Aside from helping people out, Lucy also likes to step back and have some unadulterated fun in the form of playing sports. She is quite skilled at beach volleyball, although not quite so much at pool volleyball - she claims that the water "slows her down". Although she is not interested in diving, she does find great amusement occasionally from throwing herself in the pool with her arms and legs stretched out wide. It is sometimes a little painful if she does it from some height, and she tends to suffer from bikini malfunctions every so often from doing so, but she always surfaces with a childish grin on her face. This is also the reason why she likes that one bit of the music video for "BIGBANG - We Like 2 Party" where Daesung does a silly jump into the pool; drunk T.O.P. also reminds her of Paige somewhat. Lucy adores Chinese food, regardless of whether or not it is healthy. While she restrains herself to regular and healthy foods from Monday to Saturday, Lucy enjoys a day of entirely Chinese meals every Sunday. She tends to have her favourite food, annin tofu, for dessert on Sunday evenings, and has been known to drink more Chinese tea than water on some occasions. Lucy of course prizes a number of her possessions, such as a paper water lily created for her nineteenth birthday by Natalie, and a framed photograph of her and Nicole in the sea that was taken during a photoshoot by Mackenzie. For her twentieth birthday, Lucy received from Harriet a special black halterneck bikini; the bikini itself is covered in silver beads, whereas the bikini bottoms only have a thick strip of silver beads across the top of the front and back. This is Lucy's only somewhat revealing bikini in that it shows more cleavage than she would normally show; however, she likes to wear it for special occasions, such as her own or Harriet's birthday. Lucy also prizes the traditional red and gold Chinese qipao dress that she will only wear every year at both Venus Halloween and Venus New Year parties. The dress is very special to her as it was a gift from her grandmother for her sixteenth birthday. Lucy also owns a bikini of very similar design which she will only wear if it is her birthday and she is to be at the pool or in the sea; this swimsuit was her own purchase, however. Lucy has a number of dislikes also - the biggest of which is her dislike of pranks. She does not mind others pranking others, and usually finds these pranks quite amusing, but she does not like to be pranked herself, nor does she feel any need to prank others. Although everyone on the island knows not to prank her during April Fool's Day, she still likes to remind everyone in the days beforehand. She also dislikes dark humour, especially when it concerns "offensive" topics such as death, murder, rape, or other such things. Additionally, although she is not afraid of heights as such, she does not like to be too high above the ground as it gives her a very small but unshakeable sense of discomfort. Relationships and Family Thanks to her outgoing cheeriness, Lucy has at least some degree of friendship with every other islander that is or was on the island at some point. She is good friends with many of them, including Paige, Natalie, Taylor, Hannah, Rosalie, Michelle, and Helen. She has been a particularly positive influence on Paige, helping her to distance herself from alcoholism and even sitting down with her to help her decide what she wants to do in the future. Lucy's best friend, however, is Harriet. As well as the fact that they both work as sports islander staff, Lucy loves and aspires to Harriet's level of etiquette and formality. She has even learnt a lot of English words from hanging out with her, a number of which she will use in her day-to-day vocabulary; she also knows a handful of French words thanks to Harriet, although she does not use them without prompt. Lucy keeps in regular contact with her parents as they can get worried about her easily. She likes to keep them up to date on how she is doing and what she has been up to, as well as hear how they themselves have been. She also likes to keep in contact with her grandmother in the same way, as Lucy and her grandmother are very close. She will tend to video call her grandmother with Helen by her side; ever since Helen first appeared on Lucy's Instagram account, Lucy's grandmother has taken a quick liking to her as she reminds her of herself "when she was a young girl". Social Life Being quite extroverted, Lucy loves to start conversations with others, although sometimes she can do so while they are trying to relax. She much prefers to talk about others rather than herself; even when talking about herself, she has a habit of wandering away from the topic and into talking about others. She is extraordinarily patient, sometimes even to the point where others will apologise to her if they feel they have taken longer than necessary, regardless of whether she complains or not. She is equally as non-judgemental of others; this causes her to be less intimidated by such islanders as Christina and Harriet, as she does not view them as any "bigger" than anyone else. As a result, she has no preferences of who she likes to associate with; she claims that she wants to be friends with anyone who is nice to her. Romantic Life Lucy is heterosexual and in a relationship with a "nerdy" autistic boy named Oliver that she used to study with at school. The relationship almost ended quite in a rather awkward fashion after her boyfriend ended up accidentally ejaculating in his underwear during the couple's first kiss. While Lucy thought it was quite funny, she had to convince her boyfriend that she did not want to break up with him because of it. Since moving to Venus Island, Lucy regularly video-calls with her boyfriend to talk to him and see how he is doing, and sometimes even help him to study. Although she will ultimately end up missing all of her islander friends when she moves back home to Liverpool, she and her boyfriend are still excited to see each other again. Once they are reunited, Lucy plans to go on her dream date with him at a theme park, as well as going out to dinner together. Lucy is still a virgin, although she is curious as to what a sexual experience would be like with her boyfriend. Although she rarely engages in autoeroticism, she will occasionally do so while fantasising of sexual experiences with her boyfriend. Behaviour Lucy is is rarely ever especially angry or sad, instead being annoyed or a little dejected. She tends to only feel properly angry or sad in especial situations, such as others continuously annoying her or making her sad. In moments of conflict, she will try to understand the point of view of others and use this in making amends or helping to resolve the situation. In moments of danger, she will usually try to be brave and help others, but she will ultimately preserve herself first and foremost if her life is ever in danger. Lucy only feels comfortable talking about sex in private with her closest friends, and will be quite embarrassed to talk about such things in public. However, she will not try to change the subject if the topic is regarding sex that does not involve or relate to her, such as others' sexual experiences. She will still be a little embarrassed to participate in the conversation, but she is otherwise comfortable. She will also politely refuse any attempts at flirting with her, reminding the individual that she has a boyfriend. If she is in pain, Lucy will try to shrug it off as best as she is able to, especially if she is carrying out a responsibility. If she cannot shrug it off, she will always ask for help from others. Lucy can work quite well under pressure, especially in emergency situations, although she is weakened somewhat is she is under too much stress. She also does not react positively to peer pressure, and will tell others off if she sees others negatively peer pressuring. Lucy will always apologise and attempt to make amends if she feels guilty about something or considers that she has done something wrong - in either situation, she will always insist that she owes the individual even if, following the same logic, the individual owes her countless times. She is always open to criticism, as she recognises that she is not perfect and that there is always room for improvement. As mentioned above, Lucy is very humble and prefers to praise others rather than be praised too much herself. She will usually respond to be praised by praising the individual in return, which has been known to turn into somewhat of a "No, you hang up!" situation. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Although Lucy is quite level-headed more often than not, she is generally ruled in some ways by her positivity. This can sometimes lead to her coming off as too happy in serious situations, although she has gotten better over time at recognising these moments and adjusting herself accordingly. She has a strong sense of morals, and will sometimes enforce these on others as well as herself. She is always very kind towards both strangers and friends, although she tends to be slightly more jolly around strangers, going out of her way to seem especially perfect in some ways. While she is still somewhat of a jolly person around friends, she generally has more of a relaxed and open demeanour, and takes herself less seriously. Lucy is not religious, although she does respect the religions of others as she claims that "it's good to believe in something." She is somewhat superstitious, however, and believes in such superstitions as beginner's luck, seven years of bad luck after breaking a mirror, and "knock on wood". Her zodiac sign is Taurus, although she does not believe in astrology. She does, however, pay attention to the Chinese zodiac cycle. She was born in 1999, the year of the rabbit, and believes that her lucky numbers are three, four, and six, and her unlucky colours are one, seven, and eight. She also believes that she and Harriet are such good friends as those born in the year of the pig supposedly have great compatibility with those born in the year of the rabbit. The same is also true for those born in the year of the dog, such as Rachel. Views and Opinions Lucy hopes to one day get married and settle down and, although she has not planned it out just yet, perhaps even having children. Much like with a potential sexual experience, however, she first wants to wait until the right time to bring it up with her boyfriend. While she tends to stay away from alcohol, especially after spending a couple of days with Paige, Lucy has loosened up a little since arriving on the island and now likes to take one shot on her birthday as a celebration. Since 2018, she has also begun to take one shot every New Year's Day in celebration of a new year. Lucy does not take much of an interest in politics, and will usually ask for Taylor's opinion on something before doing a small amount of research herself and coming to a conclusion. She has stated in the past that she is left-wing, however; one of her most prominent political opinions, prior to its legalisation, was in favour of the legalisation of same-sex marriage in the United States. Lucy is aware, thanks to having Googled her name before, of the fact that she shares a name with a Czech pornographical actress. Although this used to bother her for some time, she has since learned to laugh at it and joke about it. She also discovered from Googling herself that she shares a name with a professional golfer, which is much more appealing to her. Lucy's motto is: "Memories never die." This is in reference to her decision to move to Venus Island and put off her education; while she was very passionate about medicine and wanted to pursue it as a career as quickly as possible, she could not get away from the fact that she would likely end up making so much good memories at Venus Island - and she was right. Being the humblest woman there ever was, Lucy would take a long time to consider the question of her biggest accomplishment. She would end up settling, however, on her school grades or having met all of her islander friends. She also considers her Instagram following an accomplishment, although would hesitantly admit it. Lucy is self-confident despite her size, as evidenced by the amount of photographs of herself she has posted to her Instagram account; however, she is modest and restrained, and so does not like to show off her body without good reason. She used to be insecure about the size of her ears, although she gradually lost this insecurity thanks to Stephanie's off-hand comment that she had bigger ears than her, in response to Lucy bringing up this insecurity. This caused Lucy to realise that she had not noticed this about Stephanie, which subsequently implanted the thought into her head: "What if I'm the only one who notices the size of my ears as well?" Dreams and Talents Lucy's greatest goal in life is to work hard at college and university and become a skilled doctor in order to both save people's lives and to make her parents proud. Although she is very glad that she stopped off on Venus Island along the way, as it were, and while Venus Island has become her dream place to live, she ultimately prioritises her career over a life of luxury. She knows that she will miss her friends greatly, but she chooses to focus on being reunited with her boyfriend and studying medicine as proof that there are many positives to look forward to. At present, she plans to leave Venus Island at almost exactly the time she arrived - the beginning of June, 2020. This enables her to keep her promise that she made to her parents that she would only be there for five years, while also squeezing out as much good times and memories as she can from her limited time on the island. She does plan to return to Venus Island for short holidays every so often, when she can, although would prefer to bring her boyfriend along with her. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Lucy's greatest fear is home invasion. Ever since she experienced a failed robbery attempt on her home as a young girl, she has been terrified of the idea of a stranger breaking into her home, during the day or night, looking to rob her or perhaps even kill her. Her fear of knives is also faintly connected to this, and was spawned from watching the shower scene from the film Psycho as a child; however, this fear only applies if the knife in question is being used threateningly towards her or another individual. She is perfectly able to use a knife with her food and other such uses, although is always careful with it. Another prominent fear of hers is shaving. Thanks to a somewhat traumatising accident with a shaver, cutting herself whilst attempting to shave her pubic region as a teenager, Lucy will not go near any "sensitive spots", as she refers to them, with a shaver - she opts to not shave these areas at all. While she does choose to have hairless legs, she chooses to suffer the pain of waxing the hair off rather than going through the ordeal with a shaver again. Lucy's biggest regret in her life is "picking up that shaver", as she says. The majority of her other regrets, however, are more smaller and insignificant moments, such as having responded to her beaded bikini birthday present from Harriet in a manner that Harriet interpreted as Lucy being a little unimpressed. Lucy explained to her, however, that it was simply her concern that the bikini was more revealing than she expected just from looking at it. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters